gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Packhorse
The Packhorse was a vehicle used by the Coalition of Ordered Governments armed forces. It was a small, four-wheeled vehicle armed with a mounted machine gun on the roof. The Packhorse had been used on the battlefield by the COG military since the Pendulum Wars. History Pendulum Wars Acastu Imulsion Fields In the seventy-fifth year of the Pendulum Wars, Packhorses were used by C Company of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry to patrol the Acastu Imulsion Fields. When an Indie special forces unit attacked the fields, Sgt. Bernadette Mataki drove a Packhorse to reinforce a Gear squad fighting them, with Sgt. Daniel Kennen manning the gun. Kennen cut down several Indies, and after the UIR forces retreated, Cpl. Maxon, who had been shot in the throat, was loaded into the Packhorse and taken to a medical facility. A week later, Pvt. Carlos Santiago drove a Packhorse during a patrol around the base with Pvt. Marcus Fenix and Pvt. Quinn.Gears of War: Unsaid Garadaner Test Ranges During the test of the Hammer of Dawn at the Garadaner Test Ranges, four Packhorses were used by various scientists and military officials who observed the test.Gears of War: Promise Me Locust-Human War One Year After Emergence Day Shortly after the Hammer of Dawn counterattack, Col. Victor Hoffman and Pvt. Padrick Salton drove a Packhorse out into the wasteland left by the Hammer. After finding a survivor who did not want help, they took the Packhorse back to Jacinto City.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 327-334 Stranded Insurgency Several months after the COG moved to Vectes, Lt. Anya Stroud and Sgt. Bernadette Mataki patrolled the island in Packhorse P-Twelve. As they headed to assist Pvt. Samantha Byrne and Echo Squad in ambushing a group of Stranded insurgents, the Packhorse was hit by a roadside bomb, and badly damaged. Anya and Bernie survived and stripped P-Twelve of all of its useful supplies, and left it in the middle of the road after they were picked up.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 26-40 Lambent Invasion Vectes Anya and Hoffman used a Packhorse to drive from Vectes Naval Base to Pelruan, and then back to the VNB, but were stopped by a Gorasni roadblock on the way. Hoffman used the Packhorse to ram through the roadblock, and they continued on their way back to VNB.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 131-144 Several days later, Bernie drove a Packhorse to Pelruan,Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 314-315 and she and Anya used it in battle against a group of Polyps released by a Lambent Leviathan.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 348-354 Bernie drove the Packhorse back to VNB the next day.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 427-428 Variants Polar Camo variant This variant of the Packhorse, the Polar camo variant, was a version that was just like the standard packhorse, but added with specialized polar camo. This polar camo variant would normally be expected to be found in combat areas such as a tundra or a frozen wasteland, but during the Locust War, the Polar camo variant was used as all available technology was called upon to use against the Locust Horde. Flatbed variant The flatbed variant of the Packhorse was much different than the standard Packhorse. The variants entire back end was flat, which was equipped with a machine gun turret for defense. The flatbed variant was seen at Vectes Naval Base, and when a small group of civilians and military personnel led by Col. Victor Hoffman relocated to Anvil Gate.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 382﻿ Known Packhorses *P-Twelve Behind the Scenes *The Packhorse bears an unmistakable resemblance to the real-life Humvee that is employed as the main infantry, all-purpose, utility vehicle of the United States Armed Forces. References Category:Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ground vehicles Category:Vehicles